


Sonnet 43

by Mystradigans



Series: Fics Based On Poems I Have To Study For GCSE English Lit [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Homosexuality is Illegal, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Poet!Mycroft, Secret Relationship, historical setting, that doesn't stop them tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft reads his latest sonnet to Gregory and muses on why they have to keep their relationship out of the public eye.</p><p>Based on Elizabeth Browning's 'Sonnet 43'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 43

**Author's Note:**

> By Emily.

London, 1846.

Lestrade entered his lover's study and the younger man smiled up at him from the desk.

"How goes the poetry?"

"Quite well, I think" said Mycroft. "I've managed to complete my sonnet"

"A sonnet? Who about?" asked Gregory, though he knew the answer already.

Mycroft smirked. "Ah, well, that remains a mystery. My lover's name is not mentioned in the poem- nor, incidentally, their gender"

That earned him a light chuckle from Gregory, who ruffled Mycroft's hair affectionately. "Why don't you read it out for me, love? I'll see if I can unravel the mystery"

"Very well" Mycroft said. He cleared his throat.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways! -  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and Ideal Grace"

"My word!" said Lestrade, grinning. "Clearly, you're very much in love"

"Hush, you" joked Mycroft. "I wrote you a sonnet. Be grateful"

"Carry on then. I assume your sonnet has fourteen lines"

"I love thee to the level of everyday’s  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight -  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right, -  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise;"

"I love thee freely" Gregory mused. "As men strive for right. That's.. yes, that's a bit clever"

"I love thee with the passion, put to use  
In my old griefs, ... and with my childhood's faith:  
I love thee with the love I seemed to lose  
With my lost Saints, - I love thee with the breath"

"Darling-" Gregory started, always able to tell when Mycroft's poems had stopped being melodramatic, generic and exaggerated and scratched the surface of how he really felt. Mycroft, however, cut him off to read the last two lines.

"Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death"

"..oh.. Myc" said Gregory, cradling Mycroft's head in his arms. "Me too, my love"

"I know" said Mycroft. "I adore you, and I always will. I only wish-" he sighed and shook his head. "I only wish that I could tell that to the world. That I could describe you in my poems without the use of similes. I could write a thousand sonnets about your wonderful, muscular arms or your flat chest and deep voice"

"I wish you could too" murmured Gregory. "Wouldn't it be beautiful?"

"The sonnets?" asked Mycroft.

"To love thee freely" Gregory whispered. "As men strive for right"


End file.
